All Over Again
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. One shot songfic. Angstfluff. Sam and Phil are in a long term relationship but will work pull them apart or make them stronger? Please review xx p.s changed my penname again!


**All Over Again**

**It's me, change of pen name again, sorry!  
SP angst/fluff songfic to All over Again by Ronan Keating & Kate Rusby.  
Please review! Xx  
And muchos thanks to Bex for beta-ing:D**

_

* * *

_

_Turn up the radio_

_There's a fire in your eyes and it's keeping me warm_

_Hold onto me, like it was yesterday_

_When we both felt our spirits collide._

"Back off Phil, I may choose to live my life with you but that doesn't mean you have to live it for me!" Samantha Nixon thundered from the bedroom door, a large fluffy bath sheet engulfing her petite form and a smaller towel wrapped around her blonde curls.

Phil, who had just finished buttoning his blue work shirt, placed his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's just my point of view." He said calmly before his tone changed dramatically. "Surely I'm still allowed to have one of those?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed as she crossed the room, pulling clean underwear out of the drawer. Of course she loved him but it just seemed that Phil was taking over every aspect of her life, even her underwear drawer.

"Of course you are." She said through gritted teeth as she opened the wardrobe door, selecting a grey suit and a pale pink blouse to wear. "But there is a subtle difference between having an opinion and acting on it."

It was Phil's turn to sigh now, he knew he wasn't going to win this one but there was no way he was going to go down without a fight; Sam knew as much.

"I was just looking out for you Sam, you know showing that I actually care." The bitterness was still evident in his voice.

Sam hesitated before she began dressing, she did not know why she felt so uncomfortable being naked in front of Phil but she did know that it was definitely a bad sign. When she and Phil had finally become an item her main concern would be that she would lose him to younger, more beautiful women but that hadn't been the case. Phil had been one hundred percent faithful to her throughout their relationship but that still didn't mean that the course of their love would be smooth. In fact, at the moment, it was far from it.

_I remember the moment_

_Being struck down by lightning_

_Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled_

_Come and lay down with me_

_Fill the space that's between us_

_Feel the magic that keeps love alive._

The tension between the two lovers was still high as Sam poured them mugs of coffee in the kitchen but it was yet to reach breaking point. Right now they were experiencing the calm before the storm.

"Thank you." His words reflected the tension as he accepted the mug and took a sip.

Sam said nothing as she picked up her own drink and blew across the hot liquid. She wondered which of them would be the first to cave in this time. If she had her way it would not be her, but there was something irresistible about Phil Hunter that kept her coming back for more.

"Sam, I don't want to fight about this…" Phil began, placing his coffee mug down on the work surface.

Sam let a subtle smile of satisfaction pass over her lips before looking up to meet his intense gaze.

"Neither do I, Phil…" Her voice was softer now but she still wasn't going to give way completely. He had no right to interfere in her life even if he thought he was doing it for the best.

_This time can be like the first time_

_Close your eyes and pretty soon we'll be there_

_No man could ever guess what you're feeling_

_Turn a spark to a flame_

_Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again?_

_Just like the first time that you touched my skin_

_(All over again)_

_I tasted heaven take me there again_

_(All over again)_

_Your smile, your touch, your taste_

_It turns me on and on and on_

_That I fall in love with you_

_All over again._

"Phil, we're going to be late for work." Sam told him, a chuckle catching in her throat. He had worked some magic over her, making her feel young and reckless again, if she had to she would admit that she loved him for it.

"No one will miss us." Phil tried to assure her, snuggling closer to her under the duvet, his arms sliding down the length of her torso.

"Phil!" She shrieked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "We have to get to work!"  
She slid out from under the covers and dressed back into the suit that had been discarded half an hour earlier. As she brushed her hair in front of the mirror and applied another coat of lipstick, Phil came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Sam moved the lipstick away from her lips before any damage could be done. It hadn't taken long for Phil to find that pleasure spot which she had tried so hard to keep a secret from him.

"I'll see you later." She said, taking his face in his hands and feeling the contours of his handsome face beneath her fingertips.

Phil nodded, he was already started to redress too. "I love you!" He called after her.

Sam paused in the hallway, taking a deep breath before replying: "Love you too!"

_Come and step through the stars_

_Take a ride through the universe_

_As long as we're here, let's take the whole thing in_

_What I'm trying to say_

_Is that you are so beautiful_

_Let me say it, all over again._

When Sam entered DCI Jack Meadows' office it was hard to move for farewell cards and gifts. There was even an 'Enjoy Your Retirement' banner fixed to the notice board above his desk and he wasn't due to leave until Friday.

"So Samantha," Jack began as the blonde Inspector took the seat opposite him. "Have you made your decision yet?"

Sam took a deep, cleansing breath, barely noticing that her fingertips were gripping the edge of Jack's desk. She released the breath and raised her head to look her mentor in the eye.

"Yes, I have."

Jack nodded but said nothing, patiently waiting for Sam to continue.

"I would love to take the position as DCI, I just hope I can do as a good a job as you have." Sam told him.

Jack grinned. "I'll rest easier knowing that the position is in your more than capable hands." He leant across the desk to press a kiss to her cheek. "What about Phil?" He finally asked, observing how the temperature in the room seemed to decrease at mention of her other half.

"It's too bad. This is what I've wanted since I was a lowly probationer, not even he will take this away from me…"

Jack's low cough brought Sam's speech to a stop as she looked around and saw Phil waiting in the doorway.

'_Cause this time can be like the first time_

_Close your eyes and pretty soon we'll be there_

_No man could ever guess what he's feeling_

_Turn a spark to a flame_

_Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again?_

"Phil, I…" Sam began; pushing back her chair and shooting an apologetic look in Jack's direction. It was too late he was already walking away, not caring about his jacket even though the temperature was nearly freezing outside. She ran after him, not caring that the rest of CID was watching them. Her heels held her up so Sam kicked them off and continued to run, the steps icy beneath her feet.

"Phil!" She shouted after him but he wouldn't stop. Finally he climbed into his car and locked himself in. By now Sam was cold and frustrated, and quite frankly sick of his childish behaviour. She pulled and pulled at the door handle until Phil finally gave in and unlocked the car. She slipped into the passengers seat, grateful for the warmth of the car.

"Look, I'm sorry, you weren't meant to overhear that."

Phil rolled his eyes, that much was obvious to him.

"But you know how much this promotion means to me, and if I become DCI then there will be a vacancy for a new DI won't there?"

Phil considered this for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nah, they'd never be stupid enough to give it to me. Grace or Terry are far more likely candidates."

Sam reached and placed her hand on Phil's forearm. His body stiffened but he didn't resist her physical contact.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Phil." She said. "You're a great detective and you deserve a promotion more than anyone."

He said nothing; instead her placed his hand over Sam's. Minutes of silence passed before he finally decided on what he was going to say next.

"I really am proud of you Sam, I know I haven't acted like it but I guess I was just jealous. Can you forgive me?"

Sam smiled, leaning over to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Only if you'll forgive me for being such a bitch to you these last few days."

Phil smiled too, leaning in to kiss her again. "I'll consider it." He grinned. They kissed for a while long before Phil pulled away. "I really should get back to work." He told her. "I've got this new boss and she's a right dragon!"

Sam laughed, pressing one final kiss to his cheek before they climbed out of the car. She took his hand as they walked back up to CID, happy that they were finally able to clear the air between them.

_Just like the first time that you touched my skin_

_(All over again)_

_I tasted heaven take me there again_

_(All over again)_

_Your smile, your touch, your taste_

_It turns me on and on and on_

_That I fall in love with you_

_All over again._


End file.
